The system and method of the present embodiment relate generally to automated request modelling from plurality of inputs, imports, exports, and outputs using automated data storage.
Computers can be effective tools for modelling many types of systems, both physical and organisational. One type of modelling tool is an object-oriented modelling system, which establishes computer-based environments that include object types and relationship types. One such object-oriented modelling environment is known as request modelling.
A request modelling environment can enable the building of models of business processes, such as enterprises for which enterprise architecture models may be developed. Request modelling can address the need to understand increasingly complex enterprises, enabling decision makers and those that carry out the everyday work to share a common understanding, represented as a visual model. The request model can form a basis for making informed decisions, since, with the request model, it can be possible to reveal the complex interplay within the enterprise.
An enterprise architecture model can enable illustration and depiction of enterprises and their ongoing processes, their customers, and their suppliers. A request modelling environment for an enterprise can provide an illustrative domain for depicting how the interactions among processes, hierarchies, activities, and relationships within an enterprise can arise. A desired request modelling system does not restrict the user to a particular visual representation for models, but can provide templates for the modelling of different domains. A desired method and system for request modelling can permit the author to directly input into the model, or import data from other applications, and to analyse models and access data outside of the model.
An enterprise model can assist in determining the total impact of a requested initiative on an enterprise. It can provide the structure and repeatable processes to obtain facts and data for management to make informed decisions that support the vision of the enterprise. The enterprise model may include components such as enterprise operations framework, an investment strategy, an integration roadmap, and governance. The enterprise model can model an enterprise system, which can be any integrated solution for linking business processes, data, and applications across functions, geographies and business units within an enterprise. The enterprise operations framework can provide a complete view of how an organisation operates today and in the future to achieve its vision. It is the foundation for the overall systems design and operation, and represents how an organisation will operate, verifies the system's current operational state, and indicates where and how current initiatives are changing the system's base.
One aspect of a request modelling environment program is that not only can it provide the ability to model enterprises according to different needs, but it can also provide the ability to create entirely new elements of metamodel and request model depending on needs. This capability can permit a request model to be developed using request modelling software that can expand to new processes, hierarchies, activities, and new relationships and new features within these relationships, that previously may not have existed.
New request models can be created using a graphical user interface, and spreadsheets can be used to gather requirements, perform logical design, or review and revise existing request models in a test setting, in particular, to iteratively change an existing model, in the event that a business process changes. Request model files can be created from the spreadsheet, and classes and relationship types can be created from the request model files, and used in the actual request model. To transition from the spreadsheet to the request model files, possibly over a thousand relationships can arise that need to be consistent.
The field of enterprise architecture is one in which the strengths of an automated request modelling system can be clearly seen. In order to optimise the use of information technology by complex, often global organisations, enterprise architects can use such a tool to not only represent complexity, but also to aid in analysis. This can allow them to produce output that is intelligible to many different user groups.